


The Corn Maze

by edie22



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-06
Updated: 2002-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edie22/pseuds/edie22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark invites Lex to a corn maze.  They're real! I've been to one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Corn Maze

## The Corn Maze

by edie

[]()

* * *

Clark showed up at his office much earlier than usual. He usually showed up at dusk just as the light was fading from the stained glass windows. Today he was early. 

Clark smiled at him and hesitantly asked what his plans were for the evening. Lex gestured to the piles of paperwork on his desk and just shrugged. Clark shook his head, "You wanna go with Chloe, Pete and me? We're gonna go to the Corn Maze." 

"Corn Maze? What the hell is that?" 

"Ohh!! You've never been? You have to come with us! It's so much fun. We wander around the corn in the dark, following this maze.." 

Lex started to laugh. "You want me to wander around in the corn with you and your friends?" 

"You're my friend too, Lex, and I swear it's a lot more fun than it sounds." 

Lex sighed. The tone of Clark's voice was hard to resist. Hell. Everything about Clark was hard to resist and wandering aimlessly in the dark might not be the best idea... Oh well. He nodded at Clark. "Ok, I'll go. What do I need to bring?" 

"Just a flashlight. And you probably wanna change your clothes. Jeans and a sweater maybe? Definitely sneakers. And a coat! You never know how long we'll be out there!" He raised his eyebrows and flashed a smile at Lex. "I'll pick you up in about an hour? Is that enough time for you to get enough paperwork done to go?" 

Lex nodded and started to sort papers. Clark turned to go but called back over his shoulder, "I promise you'll have a good time." Lex looked up and smiled as he watched Clark leave. 

He shoved the papers into whe he hoped was a vague selblance of order and got up to leave the office. Taking the stairs two at a time, he headed for the shower. 

Lex stood under the hot spray, running his soapy hands across his chest. He inadvertently caught a nipple and moaned, realizing how horny he was. His hand slipped down to his cock, finding it already half hard. He wrapped his still soapy fingers around the base and stroked the length, bringing it to full attention. He leaned forward, bracing his head on his right arm and continued to stroke. He bit his lower lip, imagining a different hand where his was. Thicker, darker fingers, rougher palms. The noises escaping from his mouth were becoming more urgent and strength of his sudden release surprised him into a deep throaty moan of Clark's name that was load enough to sound like it echoed in the large room. 

Breathing heavily, he rinsed himself off and stepped out of the shower to wrap a towel around his waist. He padded into his bedroom to sort through his closet for something that was appropriate. Corn maze? What was he thinking agreeing to something like this? The things he did for Clark. 

Lex pulled a pair of heavy wool trousers from the closet along with a slate gray turtleneck sweater and laid them on the bed, hoping they'd be warm enough. Dropping his towel and crossing to the bureau. he pulled an undershirt from the drawers. He shivered slightly as he slipped the shirt on. Then he pulled the pants on and shrugged the sweater down his torso. He stood in front of the full-length mirror for a second then turned back to the dresser for socks, searching through all the black ones to find a pair of white cotton ones from the back. 

He found his sneakers in the back of the closet and was pulling them on when the knock sounded on his door. "Come in," he called. 

Lex looked up from his laces to find Clark watching him. "You're early," he pointed out. "I'm almost ready." 

Clark nodded and held up a flashlight in each hand. "Found an extra one for you. Although it's probably well lit and we always get glow sticks." 

"Glow sticks?" 

Clark nodded again and said impatiently, "Come on, Lex!" 

Laughing, Lex followed him. "Okay, okay, farmboy. Let me get my coat." 

Clark grinned as they headed down the stairs and through the foyer to the closet next to the door. Lex opened it and selected his lined leather jacket. They walked out of the castle to find Clark's truck waiting. "What about Pete and Chloe?" 

"They're meeting us there." 

"Do they know I'm going to be there?" 

Clark looked sheepish, "No? But it's not a big deal." 

Lex looked at him pointedly, "You sure? I don't want to piss them off or something." 

Shaking his head, "It's just a corn maze, Lex." 

"I know. I just. Whatever. So. What is this corn maze, anyway?" 

Clark smiled, "It's a huge field of corn and there are all kinds of pathways and dead ends. We have to go through, find all the markers and that's about it." 

"Wandering through the corn, huh? I guess it will be fun." He looked doubtful and a flash of fear crossed his face. 

Clark patted his knee and smiled, saying, "I'll protect you, Lex." 

"Clark, it's not that. I just have issues about corn fields." He grazed his hand over his scalp in a nervous gesture. 

Clark looked horrified and the truck noticeably slowed. "Oh my god, Lex! I'm so sorry. I never even thought... If you don't want to go, I totally understand. I'm such an idiot!" 

Lex covered Clark's hand that was still on his knee, "It's okay. Really. If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be. Stop with the guilt." 

Clark blushed and tugged his hand back to the wheel. "I guess. I didn't even think about." 

Lex grinned and noted, "Besides, you said you'd protect me, right?" He touched Clark's should and added, "Really. It's okay." 

"Sure?" 

"Yes." 

Clark turned a corner and came to a stop on a dirt patch. Chloe and Pete were waving from in front of a little booth. Clark and Lex got out of the truck and met them. 

"Hey guys! I didn't know Lex was gonna be here." 

"Last minute thing, Chloe. He's never been!" 

Chloe grinned and she and Pete stepped up to the cashier. "Four, please." 

The lady pressed a few buttons and said, "$12." 

"Wait! We need glow sticks, too!" Clark put his hand on Chloe's arm to stop her. Chloe rolled her eyes. 

"How old are you? Eight?" 

Clark pouted and pointed out, "You know I'm older than you. Get the glow sticks." 

The cashier looked on with obvious boredom. "How many?" 

Chloe sighed, "Whatever. I guess four of those." 

"$18." 

Clark dug in the front pocket of his jeans and handed Chloe a ten explaining, "For me and Lex." 

Lex raised his hand and opened his mouth to protest, but Clark silenced him with a look. "My treat." 

Lex closed his mouth and shook his head. "Fine, but I get the hot cocoa at The Beanery later." 

Chloe watched the exchange with amusement. Chloe handed the maze lady the money and held out the glow sticks. 

They headed for the entrance and Lex asked, "I don't have to worry about Malachi or anything like that, do I?" 

"Shhh!!! You're not allowed to bring up that movie!" whispered Chloe. 

Pete added, "Yeah! Clark hates scary movies. He's such a wuss." 

"Shut up, you guys! No Children of the corn references!" 

Pete and Chloe laughed and Lex chuckled. 

"Come on! Let's go!" Chloe exclaimed and then grabbed Pete's arm and dragged him ahead. Lex and Clark followed. 

"It's not as cold as I expected," Lex said conversationally. 

"Yeah. So, how are things?" 

"Well, the castle is kind of empty now that Victoria's gone. It's just me, and Enrique of course." 

"Enrique kind of weirds me out, Lex. He's always lurking around with a sucker in his mouth. And he stares at the back of your head a lot." 

"Clark, are you jealous?" 

"J-j-jealous?" Clark stuttered, "N-no. Why would I be jealous?" 

"I don't know, but that sounds like the speech you tried to give me about Victoria when you thought she was spying on me." 

"Uhh. Hey! Look! Here's marker number one." 

"Changing the subject, huh? Ok. How many markers are there?" 

"Six, I think." 

Silence fell between them as they walked along the path. Clark fiddled with his glow stick. After a few minutes, he finally answered Lex's question. "I guess I am jealous. A little. I mean... um... they get to spend all kinds of time with you and be close to you, and I have to think of interesting things so we can spend time together." 

Lex snorted, "You're calling this corn maze interesting?" 

Clark blushed, "Well, I thought it would be fun." 

"Wait. Did you just say you wanted to be close to me?" 

"Uhh... I guess so?" 

Lex was almost whispering, "How close?" 

Clark cast an eye ahead and trained his flashlight on the path trying to judge how far ahead Chloe and Pete were. He scanned with his x-ray vision through the corn stalks. They seemed pretty far. 

"Clark? You didn't answer me." He stepped in front of Clark so he had to quit walking. "How close?" 

Clark whispered, "Pretty close, Lex. I really like you." 

"Yeah? So you aren't going to freak when I do this?" 

"Do wh--?" 

He was cut off by warm lips. He made a startled sound, then closed his eyes and moaned. He felt Lex press close to him, his hands between them on Clark's chest. Clark felt Lex's tongue against his lips and he stepped back in surprise. 

They were breathing heavy as they parted, "Clark?" Lex gave him a pointed look. 

"Yeah?" 

"You ok?" 

"Um... yeah. I. Um. It's just - Chloe and Pete are going to think we got lost." 

Lex shook his head, thoughts filling the silence that had descended. 'Lost? Yeah. I guess so. Lost in your... Jesus!' Lex shifted his pants, trying to ease the sudden pressure. He found himself amazingly hard and he had barely touched Clark and hadn't even gotten his tongue in his mouth. Lex shook his head again and said, "Yeah, I guess we better catch up." 

They walked along the path, silence their companion until Lex asked, "Clark? Are we ok? I don't want to apologize for kissing you. I wanted to. I still want to. I just..." 

"Lex. No. We're fine. Good. Better than good. I didn't want them to come back looking for us and find..." He gestured with his arm, hoping the darkness was enough to cover his blush. 

"So kissing is ok?" 

Clark grinned, "Yeah. Very much ok. Look! It's another marker." 

"That's great, Clark. How much longer?" 

"Tired?" 

"No. Just uncomfortable." 

"Cold?" 

"No." Clark glanced over him. 

"What is it, Lex?" 

Lex glanced down at himself and Clark followed his eyes and stopped. His eyes got big and he opened his mouth, to apologize maybe, and Lex couldn't stand it if he did. So he reached up to thread his fingers through Clark's hair and yanked him down to his mouth. Clark's mouth opened in surprise and Lex thrust his tongue in as he molded his body to Clark's. 

Clark wrapped one arm around him, dragging him upwards for a better angle. Lex hung on and moaned into Clark's mouth. Lex pulled his head back, still in Clark's arms. "See what I mean?" 

"Yeah. Uncomfortable." Lex could feel the heat and hardness on his thigh. 

Clark sighed. "We're in the middle of a corn field, Lex. We have to go forward to get out. And Pete and Chloe..." Clark sounded like he was trying to convince himself rather than Lex. 

"I know. How long do you think we have before they come looking for us?" 

"I dunno, it could be anytime, really." 

"So, if I did this?" Lex fumbled the buttons open on Clark's jeans and unzipped them with more agility than Clark thought possible. He covered the hardness he found there with his hand and felt Clark rock against it. "I shouldn't do this?" 

Clark struggled to form actual words. "Lex. We're right here in the middle of the path... is that another marker?" 

Lex kissed the pulse mark on his neck, flicking his tongue over the skin. "You're making it hard to think, Lex." 

"That's how it works, Clark." 

Lex's hands were inside his boxers, fingers lightly wrapped around the shaft, thumb resting on the head. "Lex. Please..." 

"Please what? Stop?" Lex teasing him, whispering in his ear. 

"God. No. I don't care." 

Lex chuckled softly against his neck, asking, "Do you want me to do this, Clark?" Lex gently dropped to his knees and nuzzled with his nose, breathing deeply. 

"Yes." 

Lex hand was still wrapped around his cock, his breathing was becoming sharp and erratic. Lex's tongue swirled around the head, under his foreskin. He closed his eyes and moaned. Vague thoughts of where he was and the logical, still thinking part of his brain tried to tell him to wait, to move, but the rest was just feeling, enjoying. 

He gasped as he felt Lex's tongue swish back and forth on the underside and then take him further into his mouth. He opened his eyes, looking down and held Lex's eyes as they stared up at him. It was too much. He thrust forward and groaned Lex's name as he pulsed across his tongue. 

He stood there panting as reality slowly sunk back. He looked around and reached down for Lex's hand on his thigh and tugged him up. "Lex. We have to get out of this maze. We have to get inside somewhere. I need to touch you." 

Lex whimpered against his shoulder, "Clark, I don't know if I can..." 

Clark reached down and brushed his fingers across Lex's arousal. "God, Lex. You're so hard." 

"I know. I just need..." 

"What? What should I do?" 

Lex groaned and looked up into Clark's eyes. So much need there and Clark's quick intake of breath was loud. He pressed his hand harder against Lex's hard cock. And felt him rock hard against it. Lex threw his head back, groaning softly. Clark focused on his fingers and carefully unzipped and reached inside Lex's pants. He sagged against him, his breath on Clark's neck. Breathlessly whispered, "Please, Clark." 

He released the breath he was holding and moved his fingers around the shaft and stroked lightly. "Like this?" 

"Ahh... Clark. Yeah. Fuck." Clark's hand moved faster, his eyes staring, mesmerized by the difference in skin, the paleness of Lex's cock. 

Lex thrust his hips meeting Clark's hand and groaned as he felt himself come over Clark's fingers. He wobbled slightly, his knees not able to hold him. Strong arms wrapped around him. He gulped in air and looked up, meeting Clark's eyes and smiling. "Better?" 

"Much. So, corn maze, huh?" 

Clark chuckled. "We have to go. I think they're looking for us." 

"Who?" 

"Chloe? And Pete? Remember?" 

Smiling slightly, "Yeah, I guess so." 

Shyly, Clark asked, "Can we go to your place when we finally get out of this maze?" he looked at Lex, blushing slightly. 

Lex laughed and looked down, making sure everything was zipped and buttoned. "You think I'm done with you?" He reached over and grabbed Clark's hand and dragged him down the path. 


End file.
